Hidden Inside
by Chameleon's Child
Summary: This story is dedicated to a friend who passed on recently. Deirdre leaves her home in America to start a new life, away from her wacked mom, but what she doesn't know is that her mom isn't wacked her mom is prefectly normal. Sorry not that good at summar


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, and songs that are in this, all I own is my characters.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my dearest friend who died from a sickness that has been poisoning her mind. She just wished she could be great, and she was, she let me see life through another way. So the main character is my friend I am going to let her do everything she wanted to do in her whole life because her life was cut short by a reason that should of never hurt her.

Alone

Deirdre walked down the cold streets of Queens snow was falling and her thin hardly called a jacket was her only protection against the violent snowstorm. She thought she would be happy when she left her drug up, wanna be witch/fortune teller mother and her abusive stepfather but she just realized she put herself in more of a predicament than she had planed. Her suitcase was very heavy because it held everything she ever owned in it, and on her shoulder was a beat up old purse.

She breathed out causing her breath to show, "I shouldn't have left, but I can't go back now."

She looked around and saw the bums surrounding a trashcan they must of set on fire to keep warm. Drug dealers were hiding in the corner looking for people they could sell off to for a good price.

Deirdre kept on walking. She really didn't know were she was going to go but she planed to get to the airport when she got there she will do what she will have to do. She took a turn on the Grand Central Parkway to the LaGuardia Airport. She walked on the grass road while the cars zoomed by quickly and took a look around she had to be at least 5 miles to the airport, an hour if I walk fast, she thought to herself.

She put her hand in her back pocket of her jeans she felt the $7000.00 she stole from her mother's underwear door and her stepfather's credit card info so she could pick up her ticket in the machine. She thought it should be enough to by a off some cheap English apartment and fast food in London to survive off of there for a while, or at least a box. She put her other hand in her other back pocket of her jeans there was her passport. 

_Another head hangs lowly, _

_Child is slowly taken. _

_And the violence caused such silence, _

_Who are we mistaken?_

She began to sing to herself, keeping her mind off of the road, the cars, and the cold.

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. _

_In your head, in your head they are fighting, _

_With their tanks and their bombs, _

_And their bombs and their guns. _

_In your head, in your head, they are crying... _

__

_In your head, in your head, _

_Zombie, zombie, zombie, _

_Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, _

_In your head, _

_Zombie, zombie, zombie? _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou... _

__

_Another mother's breakin', _

_Heart is taking over. _

_When the vi'lence causes silence, _

_We must be mistaken. _

__

_It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen. _

_In your head, in your head they're still fighting, _

_With their tanks and their bombs, _

_And their bombs and their guns. _

_In your head, in your head, they are dying... _

__

_In your head, in your head, _

_Zombie, zombie, zombie, _

_Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, _

_In your head, _

_Zombie, zombie, zombie? _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a..._

__

Deirdre lookup to that the airport wasn't that far away, all I have to do is buy a ticket, she thought, then I am out of here. Deirdre's heart began to beat faster she was nervous and happy at the same time.

She walked around the parking lot and into the airport. She looked around. Flight departures where being called over a loud speaker, and she went to stand in line. It wasn't that crowded by the machine were she would get her ticket. She stood behind a middle-age lady who was with three children one looked her age, 16, another had to be 12, and another had to be about 10.

"Damn muggle credit cards you think they would use something more valuable than plastic for their stinkin' cards." said the middle-age woman.

"Mum, be quiet people will think your on something." said the 14 year old

Deirdre chuckled a little under her breath, "Same thing my mom is on." she mumbled.

The girl looked back and stared at her giving the evil eye. Deirdre gave a smirk and looked evilly at her back, could my life get anymore fucked up? She thought.

The people finally move and she went up and coded in all the information of her stepfather's credit card, and she received her boarding pass.

She sighed as she walked to the baggage area "Buh-Bye baggy see you in London" she put through the little moving thingy and walk towards the gate. Gate 13…June 29th "Passage 13 on the 29th leads you to your secret unknown world" she walked in and sat down waiting

Why do I even believe in those things my mother says? She asked herself. 

Maybe it was because she actually showed you it all? Said another voice in her head. 

I was dreaming. I just wanted to see what I wanted to believe….

That she wasn't insane, right? You saw it all right, you saw her kill your other stepfather without even touching him…

Leave me alone…

You're afraid she do it to you one day, even though she taught you everything…

Leave me alone…

Don't deny it you know it is true…

I said leave me only you know I don't like you so fuck off!

Fine, I will, no matter what though you'll hurt someone or even kill…

She looked around and saw that the four people from earlier were sitting right across from her waiting for the flight attendant to say that they were able to broad the plane, there was also two old men talking to each other, four old ladies talking to there husbands about how much fun they were going to have, there was a young couple with a child that looked about 3 and more. The 16 year old girl from earlier gave her another evil eye.

She could tell this was going to be a long, long flight.

"Flight 182 New York to London is ready to be board first all children traveling alone and guest on wheel chairs please board first," an old lady pushing her husbands wheel chair they showed there tickets and boarded the plan, "All passengers for flight 182 New York to London please board the plane." The rest of the people stood up and walked towards the entrance to board the plane.

Row F, row G, row H, row I, Deirdre stop seat 7, window seat, "Great" she sighed and sat down. She saw the middle age walking down the aisle but the three kids weren't they must of just took her to the gate, but why would she care anyways it was her mother who liked to but into peoples business. 

The lady stopped and put one of her carry on items in the holder that was at the top, she was kind of pretty for being old, she light brown hair with little gray streaks in it and chocolate ed eyes. "Hello," she said, her eye twinkle slightly, "guess we're sitting next to each other." She smiled.

She seems nicer than her daughter was, "I guess we are." Deirdre gave a fake smile and turned to watch the men outside load there luggage in the airplane. I hope my bag is okay, at that moment some bags fell out of the carrier thingy and some men ran over to pick them and through them back the carrier. "I guess it isn't okay with those dumbasses taking care of it."

The lady laughed.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Deirdre asked. 

"Yeap, but it is okay, I agree. They're a bunch of dumb lots. My name is Donna, yours?" said Donna.

"Deirdre."

"Lovely name Deirdre, Swiss?"

"No, it's Celtic."

"Ah, Celtic…So Deirdre, what brings you to London."

"My aunt, she is paying me to go to finishing school at some place, boarding school, god awful isn't it?" God, I'm lying through my teeth, she thought to herself.

"I wouldn't say so I went to a boarding school when I was 11 all the way to 17 years old, and it was quite fun actually." Replied Donna.

"I guess to some people it is different then, plus different schools." Said Deirdre.

"I guess it is, but…."

The airline lady began to start talking about all the safety precautions, what time the food was served at, as the plane started moving to get ready to take off. "Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your flight." The lady walked into the other room and the plane began to go faster and faster and began to left of the ground.

Deirdre wasn't as scared from taking off as she was of landing. She looked at Donna she was gripping her hands tightly against the armrest, causing her knuckles to turn white. She thought to herself, I guess everyone is afraid of something.

The plane began to adjust itself from raising and turn to be level. She stretched and laid back against her seat. Donna looked at her perplexed, "Hey it is going to be a long fight. I like to sleep through some." She smiled and closed her eyes.

_I'm running…why? She thought. She kept running and turned her head to see about eight masked and hooded figures chasing her, no chasing them…_

_"This way!" Yelled a lady; no it is Donna she thought, "Look I need you to run away it is to dangerous here…you'll have to go to the Leaky Cauldron and… Shit! I forgot you're a fucking muggle. Damn! It is a dead end."_

_Lights of different s flashed at them, and then they reach the wall. "Great I'm going to have to fight them, Deirdre you stay completely still unless you have to dodge a curse, got it?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Don't you scare on me now girl." She shot a curse right at one of the hooded guys and he fell to the ground without even a twitch._

_A curse came back at her and missed cracking the wall behind them. "Shit they are serious." She brought another guy down with a curse. "Get out of the way!" she yelled at Deirdre. But Deirdre couldn't move Donna began to jump in front of her, and blood splattered everywhere._

__

Someone poked her and Deirdre's eyes opened immediately, "They are serving breakfast you got a choice between French toast or a omelet, I'm telling you don't take the omelet I still don't have the taste out of my mouth." Said Donna. "You all right."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She felt all sweaty, "I guess I'll take the French toast."

"Smart Choice."

**Author's Note**

The song that was used in this chapter was called Zombie, preformed by the Cranberries this is the URL where you can listen to it: =MsoBodyTextOh yeah it is true when you eat the airline foods omelet it will never ever get out of your mouth.


End file.
